Better Than Love
by lovelyinherbones
Summary: Something he's been anticipating for years - their wedding. AU, two-shot, ridiculous fluff. Dimitri & Rose. Possibly OOC.


_Allo. This is just a little...thing I wrote. Don't ask me where the inspiration came from. I don't like happy people. xD. __LINKS__ for Rose's dress, the wedding march, and Dimitri are in my profile. This will also probably be a two-shot...so please read and review. Thanks much. I don't own the characters._ _And the lyrics are Inara George, and the title is a Griffin House song._

_ALSO: this is not necessarily AU, but it's also not exactly in the real VA world. This would kind of never happen in that world, so make up whatever backstory you'd like...vampires don't exist? Awesome. Rose never became a Guardian and met Dimitri arbitrarily? Grand! Go crazy...but please review. =]_

--

**Better Than Love.**

**1/2.**

The air was cool, but sweet almost. My excitement was hard to contain, almost impossible to reign in. I couldn't stop smiling, for obvious reasons.

This day had finally come; the day I had never expected, the existence of which had never even crossed the path of my mind.

This day, that had been a beacon of hope for me, for so, so many years, that had been a mainstay in my dreams for almost as many days, had at long last arrived. The length of time that I'd waited for this was ridiculous, almost incomprehensible. The _fact_ that I'd been waiting for this, with practically bated breath, was ridiculous in and of itself.

Throughout the morning, I'd constantly vacillated between being so nervous that I was ready to be ill and being so anxious for it to finally happen that I wanted to crawl out of my skin and jump right through time.

The gathering was small and "intimate," as she'd described it oh-so-many times before. I'd patiently sat through hours of torturous preparation for her, and she'd only been somewhat more patient. She'd suggested just getting a dress and a pretty bouquet and going down to city hall, but for fear of a painful death at the hands of her best friend, had rescinded. I was all for the city hall idea, but, being the groom, I really had no say in any of this business.

Nevertheless, the visions of her that I had in my head were incredibly tempting; I hadn't even seen the dress yet, but all I could picture was her walking down the aisle to me. It was hard to stick to my desire for elopement when all I could think about was her, floating on a wave of white lace and flower petals and sweet perfume, about to marry me in front of all of our close friends and family.

Cliched, yes. But it was also my deepest desire, to bind her to me eternally, in all ways as it was humanly possible. She was already intertwined with me, as thoroughly as we were physically and spiritually capable of becoming. I wanted for it to be complete, to have every doubt banished that she was my possession, as I was hers. If we could not crawl inside of each other and live there contentedly forever, then I wanted rings to seal her to me until the day we died.

Now, after hours and days and months and years of constant yearning, the warm piano music, her wedding march, was swelling and thrumming through my veins, a sort of happy warning on what was to come. I developed a sudden, blissful case of tunnel vision, and never looked back.

I lost all coherent thought. Everything outside of her was gone. The beautiful English garden, the blossoming white flowers, the dark night sky and countless ivory candles, every single person in our presence faded away completely. All that mattered was her, and the fact that she was about to adhere herself to me.

The familiar feeling that had, since the moment I'd met her, made a home in the center of my chest, erupted more violently than it ever had before; it was consuming, exhaustive love, the urge to wrap her up and hide her away from the entire world and keep her from any modicum of harm. It was passion for her and the knowledge that another entity shared my own soul. It held me in its grasp as surely as was possible, and I wanted to do nothing that could possibly release me from it.

I remembered nothing beyond that, beyond her - standing at the head of the aisle, her body sheathed in lace and her eyes hidden behind a thin, short veil. However impossible it may have been, she looked more like perfection than she ever had before.

I remembered how calm she was as she said her vows, how at ease she was with devoting herself completely. It reminded me that, though I saw it as something tangible and secure, it was only a formality and a ceremony to appease. There was truly nothing that could have bound us tighter than we already were, a strange arrangement of one being inside two bodies.

I remembered kissing her. Her lips were painfully sweet and tasted of champagne and sugar. Her skin was smooth beneath my fingertips, and warmer than I'd ever known it to be. She was divine, glowing with some magic that I'd never known before and never wanted her to be without.

Undeniably, my life was permanently altered. It centered around her, a willing object in her magnetic orbit. Irrevocably, I was created to be with her, to make her happy, to share my life with her, though the words themselves seemed to never equate themselves to what was actually in my head.

She didn't complete me, nor did I her. She was a part of me, and always had been.

--

_Oh, my love. Oh, endless size of my love._


End file.
